swgfandomcom-20200215-history
ORA (PA)
Stats and Info * SWG Server: Chimaera EU * PA Name: Old Republic Alliance * PA Abbreviation: ORA * PA Mission Statement: Have fun, play together, win everything! * Number of members: 156 * Number of active members: 40+ * PA activity (how many people are normally on): 20+ * Location: ORA-City, Rori * Forum/Portal: Link ---- The Guild Created in Fall 2007, the guild is built and held together not by rules or leaders, but by friendships and connections between every one of its members. Everyone has known everyone for a long time. New members are, of course, recruited from time to time, but they only come with a recommendation from a current or past guild member. ORA is not a single profession type of guild, there are many different players with many characters, playing every profession that the S.W.G. Game offers. ORA-City is where almost all of the members have placed their homes and shops. It's located on Rori, near the eastern border of the map, just south of Restuss. Activities Impossible it is to describe and tell in words the types of activities the guild takes part in. While mostly a P.V.E guild, many of the members are putting some effort into the P.v.P part of S.W.G as well. Beast Masters, Traders, Entertainers, all that helps for building a very strong community. All of the members are involved with every single possible aspect of the game - Crafting, running Heroic Instances, solo missions, PvP, Base Bust Events. Old Content is not forgotten as well - DWB, Mustafar quest series and Instances, Geo Cave, Corvette, Space grind and PvP and many others from time to time. Links Videos * ORA in TK - Video 01 (No medic in the group, 1 Trader in the group) * ORA in TK - Video 02 (Officer tanks the last boss) * ORA in Hoth - Video 01 (Phase 1 in the "Hoth Instance") * ORA in Hoth - Video 02 (Phase 3 in the "Hoth Instance") * The ultimate AM Video with the best ever "Cougs of the month" (a very special monthly statistics) is only given to members of the guild, because it shows some interesting facts about some of our members, lol Screens * First Flawless Hoth Rebel Run on the server * ORA in Exar Kun Instance * ORA in ISD Instance * ORA in Hoth - Wampa Valley 01 * ORA in Hoth - Wampa Valley 02 * Proud Rebel Bounty Hunter * Two LS Jedi Demo Duel * PvP fun around Restuss Facts * ORA was the first guild to achieve a Flawless Rebel Victory in the "Hoth Instance" on Chimaera EU Server. * The guild was formed on 30/10/2007, and is now one of the strongest Rebel Only guilds on our server. * While most of the players are from the UK, there are many members who are spread all over the world, playing under the guild flag, united by a single purpose - having fun and helping each other. * If you have a question about S.W.G then there is a 99% chance an ORA member will have the answer. Category:Guilds